1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical accessory items as used in connection with vehicles, and more particularly to electrical cigar lighters and power outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The following references are hereby cited as being representative of some of the known prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,207,455 5,493,098
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,455 discloses an automatic electric cigar lighter wherein automatic switching is carried by a panel-mounted socket or holder for an ignitor plug which latter is removed by the user for the purpose of lighting a cigar or cigarette. A safety feature is built into the automatic switching in that overheat conditions will activate a bimetallic element of the switch to open-circuit the same prior to a dangerous heat condition developing, which could result in fire. No visual signal such as a glow ring carried by the holder or socket is provided, in addition to the safety measure of the bimetallic element incorporated in the switch. Nor is there any illumination that would tend to aid the user in locating the socket when the igniting unit is to be returned thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,098 discloses an automatic electric cigar lighter which has an incandescent bulb that becomes lighted to illuminate a glow ring which encircles the socket of the holder device, not only for aesthetic reasons but also to aid in locating the socket when the igniting unit is to be restored to its storage position. This bulb is typically illuminated simultaneously with illumination of the instrument panel of the vehicle, such as when the latter is in use.
The automatic switching of this lighter is also carried by the holder or socket, and comprises bimetallic clips which grip the ignitor cup that carries the heating element. A safety feature is incorporated, comprising a bimetallic shunt which operates to short circuit the heating element in the event that overheating occurs, thereby to blow the fuse in the line circuit which provides energy to the lighter. While this overheat device operated satisfactorily it represented an additional cost and inconvenience, and required careful adjustment and installation to insure proper operation.
Also, there were situations where the illumination that was incorporated was desired to function in a different manner or at other times than simultaneously with illumination of the dash board or instrument panel of the vehicle.
With the development and advent of numerous outboard accessories which were devised for use with vehicles, there was a need for a heavy-duty and serviceable power outlet that was conveniently available, and in consequence of this the existing receptacle for the igniting unit was placed into use to serve this double purpose. In some circumstances this proved to be satisfactory, although added safety was felt to be desirable, and the reliability of the circuit continuity remained a question.
The above-noted disadvantages of prior automatic electric accessories such as cigar lighters and power outlets are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide an improved, simplified electrical accessory in the form of an automatic electric cigar lighter and/or power outlet for vehicles and the like, which has reliable and simplified safety means that minimizes to the greatest extent the possibility of current overload and any attendant damage resulting therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved, simplified electrical accessory in the form of an automatic electric cigar lighter and/or power outlet accessory as characterized above, which has illumination means for the socket or holder device and wherein the illumination is operative simultaneously only with energization of the igniting unit of the lighter.
A feature of the invention is the provision of an improved appliance as above set forth, wherein the safety means is especially simple and reliable, resulting in lower costs regarding components and labor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical appliance as above characterized, which while primarily intended for use as an electric cigar lighter can function equally as well as a power outlet for use with other equipment such as outboard appliances and the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical appliance in accordance with the above, which enables the lighting means to be controlled from a source exterior to the appliance, thereby to suit different conditions of use not necessarily associated with operation of the appliance.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic electrical appliance of the kind indicated, which is adapted to accept standard connector plugs of the type intended to provide supply voltages for outboard accessories, from the voltages which are available in vehicles and the like.
A feature of the invention is the provision of an automatic electrical appliance as above set forth, which is especially simple and straight-forward in its construction, thereby to enable economies to be effected in the fabrication of its parts, and in its assembly.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention provides a novel combination structure comprising a holder device having a socket which includes basically two electrical contacts forming part of the cigar lighter electrical circuit. An ignitor plug is receivable in the socket, such plug having a manually-operable part that is shiftable between closed energizing and open de-energizing positions, and having an electrical resistance heating element carried at its inner end. The holder device has normally-open semi-automatic switch means for establishing an electrical circuit from the electrical contacts of the holder device through the heating element in response to shifting force applied to the manually-operable part for the purpose of shifting the same to its closed energizing position. There are means for automatically returning the manually-operable part to its open de-energizing position upon removal of the shifting force therefrom. An illuminable member such as a glow ring is carried by the socket, and an electric light-emitting means is provided for furnishing illumination to said member, as well as means for energizing the light-emitting device in response to closing of the switch means. The switch means includes an automatic device for actuating it in response to the attainment of a predetermined heating of the heating element. The device for energizing the light-emitting means comprises a light-current line having a pair of light-current contacts which engage each other in abutting relation. A unique wafer-like positive temperature coefficient resistor which functions as a safety element is included in the main current carrying circuit to prevent overheating and damage therefrom. A power-outlet plug can be substituted for the cigar lighter igniting unit plug, where the accessory is to be used for outboard equipment.
Other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.